In a Strange New World
by purple-stargate
Summary: Harry is transported to an Alternate Universe, where he meets alternate versions of himself and his friends. How will he get back? Will he like it there better? T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own HP (sadness)

**A/N: **This is my first fic so please go easy on me. :) This is eventually going to be an AU, so there will be OCs. (Just saying it will be an AU is giving stuff away, but not too much, so, whatever)

**Chapter 1**

"I found it, I found it!" Hermione practically fell through the portrait hole, holding a battered and stained brown book over her head. "Ron, I used the title you found in that book you found and just summoned it. Madam Pince was at dinner, thank God, otherwise she would've seen it float right past her."

"Wh-What?" Ron blinked and looked up from the half-open book he had been sleeping on, (_Funniest Magical Accidents of the Twentieth Century_), looking confused. "You mean you actually found a spell that banishes people?"

"Yes!" Hermione was about to delve into more detail when she noticed what book Ron had been reading. "Ron, the spell most definitely wouldn't have been in there. What were you doing?"

"What? It was funny…" said Ron sleepily, looking to Harry for support.

Harry, who was half asleep as well, blinked. "What? Oh yeah, definitely. What're we talking about?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way over to the table. "I finally found a spell that banishes people, Harry! Once we destroy all the Horcruxes, we can just banish You-Know-Who! And it can be done from afar, too!"

"Here, lemme see," said Ron, looking more awake. "It just gives the incantation. It doesn't tell you where they go. It just says, "point your wand at the one you wish to be banished, or, if they are not present, speak their name after the incantation. The one to be banished will disappear from this earth, never to be seen again. Use the countercurse on page 63 if you wish for them to return."

"But if he's "gone from this earth", does that mean he goes into nothingness like vanished objects or does it mean he just gets sent to Mars or something?" Harry asked, commandeering the book from Ron and staring at the page.

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know, Harry. The book honestly didn't go into much detail. We should probably ask one of the professors if they've heard of the spell. Maybe Dumbledore or McGonagall." said Hermione, looking uncertain. "Either way, it's only a possibility. We should probably keep looking for something more concrete."

Ron yawned loudly while he pulled the book toward him. "Weird incantation…_Alternis homopellat. _Well, whatever. We have OWLs tomorrow so…" Ron said, just as the wand he had unknowingly put his hand on let out a stream of white light straight towards Harry. "Woah! Harry! Move!" he shouted, trying to redirect the stream. He pulled desperately on the wand but it seemed to be glued to the table.

Harry was rooted to the spot. Literally. He tried to dive out of the way but it was as if his shoes had been cemented to the carpet. Then the spell hit him and he was falling through darkness.

* * *

Harry hit the ground with a quiet _thump_. Before even opening his eyes, he heard birds chirping and smelled grass. _Ok, not Mars, _he thought as he sat up and dusted himself off. Looking up, he saw Hogwarts Castle towering over him. _That banishing spell sucked…_he thought to himself. _I'm still at Hogwarts._ What worried him more was that it seemed to be the early morning, when ten seconds ago it had been nine at night. _"Tempus_," he mumbled while waving his wand in the air. The glowing letters read _11:26 AM_.

Then the realization suddenly hit him. _Oh God, I'm missing OWLs! _Harry thought frantically as he ran up to the castle. He got to the entrance just as a humpbacked old witch was coming out of the castle. True to his luck, Harry ran smack into her. "Oh, sorry." He said quickly, not even wondering who it was. "I'm just a bit late, that's all…"

"Watch where you're going!" she growled at him. "Detention. Tonight. My office 6 o'clock. _Don't be late," _she said with one last glare.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Harry called at her retreating back. He hadn't seen anyone around the castle who looked remotely like her. Maybe they had a new staff member.

She turned around to glare at him again. "Arabella Filch. You should know your own caretaker," she snarled at him and limped down the path from the castle, Mrs. Norris running after her.

_Arabella _Filch? Filch had a sister, who had turned into the caretaker? Harry bit his lip. So, as far has he could tell, the spell had sent him into the future and Filch's sister had replaced, well, Filch. Harry suddenly knew this wasn't the case when a blonde girl who looked creepily like Draco Malfoy came out of the castle, followed by girl versions of Crabbe and Goyle. _So...the spell sent me to the future and changed everyone else's gender? _he thought, bewildered. _How on earth is this a banishing spell?_

**A/N: **So, that was my first chapter. I hope you all like it. This may have been a bit boring/confusing/weird, cause it's just the setup. Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HP, but I do own the plot and a few OCs. :)

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter is so short! I'll try to make the next one longer. :)

* * *

Harry dove behind a tree as Dolores Umbridge came out of the castle, her mouth stretched in a toadlike grin. She looked like she was going to visit Hagrid's hut, which could never be good so Harry made a mental note to check on him later. Harry stared after Umbridge. This was getting stranger by the minute.

Deciding to be more careful this time, Harry tiptoed up to the castle and darted into a corridor that he knew almost no one used. He didn't particularly want to run into anyone until he talked over the spell with Dumbledore. After several close calls with ghosts, Harry finally reached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drop! Pumpkin Pasty! Chocolate Frog! Licorice Wand! Mars Bar!" Harry shouted at the gargoyle, hoping to guess the right password. As soon as Harry said "Mars Bar", the gargoyle leapt aside to reveal the strange escalator-like steps. Harry jumped on as the gargoyle moved back into place behind him.

* * *

Dumbledore looked up from the paper he was reading when Harry entered the room. He raised his eyebrows. "And who are you?"

Harry had no idea how Professor Dumbledore could possibly not know who he was. Maybe he had actually gone mad. "Um. I'm Harry Potter. Sir." He added quickly. Harry grew even more confused when no recognition showed in Professor Dumbledore's face.

"Potter?" he asked in a confused tone. "Are you perhaps related to Jessica Potter?"

"Jessica Potter?" Harry asked. Harry had no idea who "Jessica Potter" was, and he thought that he'd remember if he had ever met her. "I've never heard of her. But it's possible we are related, because I'm not all that informed on my family history."

Dumbledore looked slightly confused. "Never heard of Jessica Potter? The Girl-Who-Lived?"

_The Girl-Who-Lived? But I'm the Boy-Who-Lived…how is that possible? Did Voldemort go after more than one person? The prophecy didn't refer to a girl, though…_Harry thought, getting more confused by the minute. This spell had apparently done a whole lot more that he had first thought. "No…" said Harry slowly, realizing that he would have to tell Dumbledore everything in order to bring the world back to the way it was before. "I mean, my friends and I were researching banishing spells…and my friend accidentally did one on me…and now everything's gone all…weird. I don't think that spell did what it was supposed to though…I mean, I don't feel very banished…"

Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling madly. At least that hadn't changed. "That spell worked exactly as it was supposed to, Harry. You were simply sent to an alternate universe. Lemon drop?" asked Dumbledore, holding out a bowl of yellow candies.

_Simply? _Harry thought incredulously. _How can he just say 'simply' like this is the most normal thing in the world? I've been sent to an __**alternate universe!**_ Harry looked back up at Dumbledore, frowning. "How do I get back?" he asked quickly, not wanting to stay in this alternate world any longer than he had to.

"Why, the person who banished you must bring you back, of course!" said Dumbledore, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "The countercurse to that spell was lost many years ago in this world, and I hope that it is not that way in yours. Otherwise, you are stuck. Are you _sure _you don't want a lemon drop?" asked Dumbledore, holding out the bowl again.

Harry shook his head, waving the bowl away. He hoped their version of the book had page 63, otherwise he was doomed. "Well, for now I'll just be this Jessica person's cousin or something. And I should probably go to the library, so I can research ways that this world and mine are different." Harry said, and turned to go down the stairs.

"Harry, what house were you in? You will also need a story about why you're coming to Hogwarts in the middle of your fifth year." Dumbledore said softly.

Harry wheeled around. "I was in Gryffindor. Um, how about I was homeschooled until now, but, um, my mother is sick so I'll be attending Hogwarts while she's in St, Mungo's. Temporarily." Harry said, putting stress on the last word. He had faith that Ron and Hermione would bring him back to their world soon.

Dumbledore sat back down behind his desk and nodded. "Very well, Mr. Potter. You may go. The password to the Gryffindor Tower is 'Gillyweed'."

Harry gave one last nod and walked out of Dumbledore's Office. He made straight for the library, hoping he wouldn't run into anyone before he could do some research. He was so focused on where he was going that he barely noticed when he bumped into a red haired girl with brown eyes.

The girl stumbled backward and rubbed her eyes, obviously not sure if she was seeing correctly. "Dad?" she said quietly.

Harry frowned and shook his head. "Uh, no…I mean, I don't think so…you're Jessica Potter right? I think we're cousins. I'm Harry, by the way." He said this all very fast, while staring at the lightning scar on her forehead. It was exactly the same as his. Speaking of his, it would be very hard to explain. But the girl didn't even seem to notice it.

She nodded. "That would explain it, I guess. You just look a lot like my dad. And yeah, I'm Jessica Potter, but everyone just calls me Jess."

"Oh. It was…" Harry began, when a black-haired girl came running down the corridor.

"Jess! Wait up!" she called, and skidded to a halt in front of Harry. "Dad got back to us about Christmas. Apparently we can invite over Ron and Hermione for a while, and then we'll all go back to the Burrow for Christmas dinner. Cause Kreacher can't cook," the girl said with a grin.

Harry blinked. Jess had a sister? Her dad was still alive, and they were all living together at Grimmauld Place? Harry resisted the urge to scratch his head.

"Oh, great!" Jess said enthusiastically. "We'll be Flooing, right? We can't really leave any other way, cause of the Fidelius and antiapparition wards," she said quickly.

The black-haired girl nodded. Harry was just noticing she looked like a younger girl-version of Sirius Black. She turned to Harry. "Wait, who are you? I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?" she questioned, looking up at him. She was around a foot shorter than he was.

"Uhh, yeah. I was homeschooled until now, but my Mum is sick so I'm going to Hogwarts temporarily. I'm Harry by the way." Harry told her, not wanting to mention his last name. It would probably raise some unwanted questions once word got around the school.

"He's also my cousin. Which I suppose also makes him yours." Jess supplied, looking quite pleased.

The other girl grinned. "It's nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Sheila Black," she said brightly, holding out her hand.

Harry's mouth dropped open.

**A/N:** Yay! I wrote another chapter! :D Also, I explained the storyline to my sister and she got totally confused. So if you're confused, just ask in a review and I'll answer you. :) Sorry if Harry seems a bit OOC, I haven't reread the books in a while so I'm having a hard time "getting into his character" if you know what I mean. So yeah, tell me if Harry seems OOC and how I can fix it. :) Please review!


End file.
